Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-109705 discloses a technology in which a digital signal process on a side of transmission is performed with respect to a signal input into a modulator in order to achieve a long-distance and large-capacity communication system. In an optical transmission device, it is preferable that a non-linear characteristic of the modulator is compensated for.